User talk:BRG
Please add your action=edit&section=new}} communications to the Sysop of this Wiki. Article creation conventions? Hey, I have the OCTAWiki over here, but have been wanting to do something like what you have here for Orange county, CA, and King County/Puget Sound, WA. Right now, though, you currently cover NY Metro and other parts of the Northeast. Is there room for expansion? Please advise! --Dennis The tiger 02:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Groovy! Is there any naming convention you want to work with, or should I go ahead and start something of my own? To explain, I'm thinking of basically segregating by directory (e.g., do something like Main Page/Orange County/Route 999 to pull out a nonexistant route). --Dennis The tiger 21:07, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Good point - I think I can follow that, though the lists can get a little unwieldy. Categories will be our friends here. I'll start laying out some of the framework later on, and start with the transplant shortly thereafter. --Dennis The tiger 21:55, 3 February 2007 (UTC) MdTA Okay, I found your problem. The station template takes named parameters (e.g. }), not undefined ones (e.g. }). See my edit here: http://metro.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template%3AMdTA_stations&diff=4470&oldid=4449. Best, Mackensen 20:35, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Catlist template It looks like you can't pass params inside tags like you tried in . New York City bus depot list works if you don't try to use the template. --Fandyllic 02:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :You could have Wikia staff look into the limitation be sending them a message via and ask if they can find out more about the limitation and suggest possible workarounds or even maybe remove the limitation. --Fandyllic 02:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Railway Wiki Community I am contacting you an behalf of the Railway Wiki Community as you are the admin in charge of a wiki about trains and railways. I am inviting you to join the NSW Trains Wiki and the Locomotive Wiki in joining this community as it will help form strong links with other communities as well as the ability to attract more people and link off to wikis with information your's may not have yet. I urge you to join, but it is up to you. Regards, Jsteel7 (Talk), Admin NSW Trains Wiki 09:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Correction From the town of Paulsboro, NJ 08066 To whom this may concern, Just trying to correct some very minor errors on this roster. Thanx. Vandalism BRG, I do have to ask a few questions regarding the roster - There are vandals that continuously mess up the roster page and the pages you just restored. How could we go about keeping those vandals from the page? Ok, Well I am considering moving the entire roster to a dfiferent place to curb the vandalism. Rick4444 (talk) 14:03, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Thank you for your message in my talk page, I actually live in Guangzhou so I will try to pull more information from real-life to this wiki. I will also try to help any other systems too. I'm also starting a project called Category:Metro Wiki Project:China 08adamsm (talk) 05:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) London, Bridgeport, Moscow Also, do not create articles like those, about cities. Articles should be about transit facilities (lines, stations, operators, and such). If you want to link to an article on a city, link to the one on Wikipedia, do not make one for this Wiki. -- BruceG (talk) Diese Seite wurde gelöscht. Zur Information folgt das Lösch- und Verschiebungs-Logbuch dieser Seite. 02:51, 28. Jan. 2015 BRG (Diskussion | Beiträge) löschte Seite New York City (Not an article on a transit facility) Hey, transit facilities had to cooperate with other transt-systems in one city. not only subways or busses. What do you think, do destroy the work of others. and that in shortest time. this wiki sleeps month by month, and you think, other stay put, when you are writing? Please put/resore the deleted articles in my name-room. so i can look for the joining links. and what is disturbing you (Moscow), if the translation isnt just ready? about this metro there wasnt anything? is it your personal wiki, that you can destroy what you dont like? -- Enn3, (talk) 21:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) -- Hello. I just found this wiki, and I must say, it's a great idea. You seem to be in charge here, so I just dropped by to say 'howdy. I'm so excited to start editing! If you need any help, I'm yours ~ ComradeGranola